I Hate All These Surveys!
by SurreptitiousSuspicions
Summary: The coaches of all the top schools have decided to set a survey for their amusement and to know more about they’re players. Why in the world did they ask such weird questions though! [Edited]
1. Ryoma Echizen

AN: The coaches of all the top schools have decided to set a survey for their amusement and to know more about they're players. Why the hell did they ask such weird questions though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, much less Ryoma-kun

Note: chapter has been re-edited, fixing some typing errors and putting up the new segment!

* * *

Please complete this by next Tuesday. Be as honest as possible. If we find out that you lied, you will be forced to drink one liter of Inui's most evil concoction. Happy Surveying! 

**Back to Basics:**

Name: Ryoma Echizen

Nicknames: O'Chibi (baby boy). damn you Eiji

Age: 12

Height: 151cm hey! Tennis isn't played by height! _Sensitive subject_

Birthday: December 24th Christmas eve, remember to get me presents!

Nicknames: Ore-sama and Atobe the beautiful, among many other countless complimentary names. Oh, and I get called a DIVA a lot too!

Age: 14

Height: 175cm

Birthday: Oct 4th worship me with presents!

**Tennis Oriented:**

Special Move: ah! my infamous twist serve! and many many drives (which i expect to go till "z" in the near future!)

Biggest Rival: must beat OYAJI! if it's the last thing i do, really.

Tennis Achievements: nah, not many, just a few US junior championships, nationals and the very first first-year to get into regulars. yea, not much

Tennis Failures: I don't fail! Unless it comes to beating m my balsted Oyaji and Tezuka-buchou

Greatest Tennis Goal: TO BEAT OYAJI! (yes, the caps was his benefit as he's looking me writing this!)

Biggest Tennis Advantage: i have preeeetyyyy good ball sense, really. but it HAS been a burden sometimes. and having been coached in tennnis since i could walk, didn't hurt either.

Biggest Tennis Weakness: don't have one. really. maybe. i refuse to admt it!

Tennis Habits: a catchphrase, actually. and it seems applicable to almost everyone who plays with me, so...can it be counted as a habit? MADA MADA DANE!

**A Little More Personal:**

Favorite Colour: Red of my racket

Favorite Food: Japanese?

Favorite Scent: The tennis courts and this weird flowery scent that I can't put my finger on…oh wait…

Favorite Saying: MADA MADA DANE!

Extracurricular activities: Tennis duh

Dream Job: um…tennis pro?

What you're good at: Tennis

Special Talents: Tennis. And I seem to attract a lot of attention. Especially from girls…more like a curse really.

Where do you live? : Tokyo, Japan

Where would you like to live: Anywhere away from my annoying father (who is peering over my answers _right now_. GO AWAY!)

Greatest fear: Never beating my father. Or maybe _ending up_ like my father. shudders

Biggest Obsession: Tennis, or at least beating my father

Strange habits and/or activities: um…I'm not strange…am I? Some people say I'm cocky. Hmph!

Three things/people you hate: My extremely annoying Oyaji _who is still peering over my shoulder. GO AWAY!_ Losing, I mean, everyone hates to lose, right? And um…

**Much More Personal:**

Significant Other: um…Sakuno?

First Kiss (when/where/who): do I really have to write this? Ryuzaki –sensei won't see it right? Um…Sakuno, before nationals, outside the changing room. It was just to wish me luck!

Most Embarrassing Moment: When my excuse failed. I mean, I _could _have been helping a pregnant woman right? They believed Oishi readily and not me. I feel so loved.

Secret fantasy: Sakuno…STOP! Mind. Gutter. Out. NOW. (no really. I'm innocent!)

Ever had a Crush on a teacher: no…no…_really!_

Do you...

-Have a crush on anyone at the mo? Sakuno **blushes **

-Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? Not _really_

**Just Plain Silly:  
**

Can you sing the alphabet backwards: z,x,y…wait, what's before y?

Have you ever…

Cried to get out of trouble: I don't cry. Much.

Cried over a boy: Actually, there was a guy who cried over me when I told him I was straight.

Laughed and had milk come out of your nose: Nope. I did with coke though. Man, did that hurt!

Pushed all the buttons on an elevator: Yes. grins evilly

Kicked a guy where it hurts: I don't sink that low…unless he started it!

Burped in someone's face: Nope. I'm such a gentleman!

**Do You Think You Are:**

Smart: Enough to pass...without sudying, actually.

Sexy: Um…not really. Tomo-chan might disagree though

Athletic: I won 4 U.S tournaments, won against almost every official match in Japan, and sometimes called a Tennis prodigy. Nah, I'm not athletic at all.

Friendly: Not really, I don't really get close t people.

Funny: Ever heard me laugh?…no

Dorky: Hope not

**The End:**

Most unlikely to respond to this survey: Inui-senpai? He's most probably the one who set this to collect data.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Does this make for a good fic? Tell me whether I should continue this...and which character do you want next! 


	2. Tezuka Kunimitsu

AN: I decided to add one more category to the survey, **Tennis Oriented.** After all tennis is one of the main themes in the anime.

Disclaimer: innocent face I steal it! I didn't steal it!

* * *

Please complete this by next Tuesday. Be as honest as possible. If we find out that you lied, you will be forced to drink one liter of Inui's most evil concoction. Happy Surveying!

**Back to Basics:**

Name: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Nicknames: um…captain?

Age: 14, although I look older. Hmm…is that good or bad?

Height: 179cm mostly an advantage right?…maybe I should have joined basketball.

Birthday: October 7 (AN: Libra, like me!)

**Tennis Oriented:**

Special Move: Tezuka Zone and Zero-shiki Drop shot. YES!

Biggest Rival: Atobe Keigo. HE was the one who injured my arm! HE was the one who prevented me from playing tennis! HE was the one who beat me!…yes I am revengeful.

Tennis Achievements: Captain of Seigaku, took Seigaku to the Nationals, Nationally ranked junior player and a pretty good tennis player if I do say so myself.

Tennis Failures: Letting Atobe Keigo beat me. growls

Greatest Tennis Goal: To take Seigaku to nationals?…and to beat that bastard, Atobe

**A Little More Personal:**

Favorite Colour: Blue, school color, duh. And green

Favorite Food: Anything really. Except for a certain juice.

Favorite Scent: eh?…what kind of question is this?

Favorite Saying: One hundred laps around the courts! evil grin

Extracurricular activities: Tennis. _Duh_. Mountain climbing, camping, fishing. Yes, I'm an out-doorsy kind of person. Hello, I play tennis, not bowling.

Dream Job: Um…tennis pro? Most probably won't happen with my elbow though.

What you're good at: Tennis of course! And being a captain really, I mean, I'm pretty good at giving orders aren't I?

Special Talents: I don't smile much. Is that counted?

Where do you live: Tokyo, Japan

Where would you like to live: The tennis courts? Haha. Obsession. Maybe America with that tennis school after I get to nationals.

Greatest fear: that my elbow won't heal and I can't play tennis anymore sobs

Biggest Obsession: **Getting Seigaku to Nationals! Fight! Seigaku!**

Strange habits and/or activities: I don't smile? And I have a certain fondness of asking players to run around the courts a lot.

Three things/people you hate: Atobe Keigo, **I will get my revenge someday.** Takesue, he injured my arm in the first place!

**Much More Personal:**

Significant Other: um…none at the moment?

First Kiss (when/where/who): what! Do I really have to answer this? Inui's juice um…Akiko, 1st year, before the tennis camp. It was more of a wish you could come kiss!

Most Embarrassing Moment: Nearly missing my first kiss. I was such a loser back then.

Secret fantasy: NO! I don't care about how much juice I have to drink.

Ever had a Crush on a teacher: Well, Ryuzaki-sensei _was _quite hot when she was younger…NO!

Do you...

-Have a crush on anyone at the mo? Um…no?

-Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? See above, above.Note, operative word is _was_

**Just Plain Silly:  
**

Can you sing the alphabet backwards: z,y,x,w…argh! I give up! No…but at least I beat Echizen!

Have you ever…

Cried to get out of trouble: Never…except once when I was 3. I _did not_ throw that tennis ball through the window!…on purpose. Wow, what a smart 3-year-old I was. Got off scot- free!

Cried over a boy: Of course not!

Laughed and had milk come out of your nose: Milkshake, actually. But I didn't laugh. _Someone_ hit me on the back. :cough**Momo**cough:

Pushed all the buttons on an elevator: YES!

Kicked a guy where it hurts: hmm…want to.

Burped in someone's face: No! Of course not! I'm polite…usually.

**Do You Think You Are:**

Smart: Okay I guess, after all, you kinda need to predict you're opponents move and such, right?

Sexy: No. But my "fan club" might disagree.

Athletic: Wow! No! I'm just a national-ranked junior player because my hand-eye coordination is zero! I also happen to be lacking in tennis skills.

Friendly: Not really?

Funny: Yes, absolutely. This coming from someone who never smiles.

Dorky: Hey! I happen to _like_ reading okay? And my glasses help me see where the ball is.

**The End:**

Most unlikely to respond to this survey: Momo, he'll be too busy eating.

There! I'm done with this dumb survey! Happy now?…please don't make me drink Inui's juice, _please!_

* * *

Yep! That was oue dear buchou. What do you think? It was kinda OOC since he isn't very public with his emotions, but maybe this is his real self? hehehe. Tell me who you want next! and please **review!**


	3. Fuji Syusuke

AN: Call for beta! Call for beta!

ChildofLight 051: I just added the tennis-oriented thing on a whim after I had done Echizen.

echizenrawks: Are you Agnes?

Insanatrix: Here ya go! Fuji!

Sakura Tenkou: Yep, I'm doing other schools too. Depends on the feedback though. Here's Fuji!

misunderstood-orchid: yes I'm happy that you reviewed! You really are a dedicated reviewer since you reviewed every chapter! I promise I'll do Momo soon! I promise!

emii-chan: that really is an awesome idea. Would you mind if I used it?

* * *

Please complete this by next Tuesday. Be as honest as possible. If we find out that you lied, you will be forced to drink one liter of Inui's most evil concoction. Happy Surveying! 

**Back to Basics:**

Name: Fuji Syusuke (AN: Shusuke?)

Nicknames: "Tensei" Prodigy

Age: 14

Height: 167cm See, good tennis players don't have to be tall!

Birthday: February 29th leap-year…maybe that's what make me such a good tennis player?

**Tennis Oriented:**

Special Move: My four counters. They are _so_ great ne? No one can beat that!…except maybe Echizen and Tezuka. They're too good for their (and my) own good!

Biggest Rival: Mizuki. How _dare_ he bully Yuuta! protective mode

Tennis Achievements: I'm not called the prodigy for nothing am I? I've developed my _almost_ unbeatable counters and am one of the top 7 maybe? Of junior players.

Tennis Failures: I never really failed. But if I did, I'll just take it into my stride! smile

Greatest Tennis Goal: To beat Tezuka-buchou! He really is a great tennis player that's really an awesome tennis player. He's the one to beat!

Biggest Tennis Advantage: My counters and brilliant tennis sense. Hey, at least I make use of my prodigy talents!

Biggest Tennis Weakness: Do I have one? Maybe it's that I don't really play seriously unless I have a worthy opponent!

Tennis Habits: hehe, I don't play seriously

**A Little More Personal:**

Favorite Colour: Beige…what? It's a perfectly nice, neutral colour!

Favorite Food: Wasabi sushi! I don't really see what's so bad about wasabi sushi neh? I just love the hotness of it when it burns your throat! Also, Inui's juices are healthy! And don't taste _that_ bad right?

Favorite Scent: Mmm…wasabi. KARAI! (AN: Spicy)

Favorite Saying: I don't have one really, I just smile a lot. It gets on people nerves! hehehe

Extracurricular activities: Tennis _duh_. That has to be the standard answer for almost everyone. And photography! Isn't it great when you get such funny pictures! Like Momo-chan choking on a burger or something. sadistic smile

Dream Job: mmm…never really thought of it.

What you're good at: Tennis! And freaking people out with my _mysterious_ smile.

sheepish look

Special Talents: Tennis _prodigy_. Isn't that term self-explanatory? And my oh-so-"innocent" smile…mwa ha ha. It really _really_ gets under the skin of my opponets

Where do you live: Tokyo, Japan

Where would you like to live: Anywhere with all my friends!

Greatest fear: My friends getting hurt…I really do love them!

Biggest Obsession: Tennis I guess. And of course, scaring people.

Strange habits and/or activities: My smileeee. Some people even call it sadistic!

Three things/people you hate: Mizuki-san. He's a good tennis player, yes, but he bullied my otouto-chan!

**Much More Personal:**

Significant Other: mmm…?

First Kiss (when/where/who): This girl in 2nd year I think, she just came up to me and kissed me after a match before running off. And some people say I'm weird…

Most Embarrassing Moment: When I wanted to push Yuuta into the pool but at the last second though, he moved out of the way and I fell in instead!

Secret fantasy: I always did think that Tezuka...NO!

Ever had a Crush on a teacher: hmm…no?

Do you...

-Have a crush on anyone at the mo? Hehehe that's for me to know and you to find out smile

-Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? Nah

**Just Plain Silly:  
**

Can you sing the alphabet backwards: I wouldn't even try. What? How did Eiji do that! If he can do it, it can't be that hard. Z, y, x, w,…ok, I give up!

Do you have a favorite stuffed toy: _duh_ I think maybe that's where I got the smile from. Mr. Pooky always _did_ scare Yuuta

Have you ever…

Cried to get out of trouble: hmm…no. Someone did cry 'cos I got _him_ into trouble though.

Cried over a boy: When Yuuta punched me.

Laughed and had milk come out of your nose: Nope. But you should really try that with wasabi! **evil grin**

Pushed all the buttons on an elevator: um…would you believe me if I said no?

Kicked a guy where it hurts: Not exactly…blame the tennis ball!

Burped in someone's face: Not really, but Yuuta and I used to have burping contests when we were younger! Hahaha!

**Do You Think You Are:**

Smart: hmm…I managed to survive all these years in school, so I guess I'm not _entirely _retarded!

Sexy: erm…I've been called cute more times

Athletic: No duh, I'm called a tennis prodigy because I'm such a geek.

Friendly: Yes, of course, can't you tell from my smile? Unless you hurt my friends or loved ones! Then I shall show you no mercy evil laugh

Funny: Not really? I just like smiling! _suspicious_

Dorky: erm…not really?

**The End:**

Most unlikely to respond to this survey: Inui…like Echizen said, he's most probably the one collecting all this for data!

* * *

AN: Mostly, my idea of Fuji is the protective older brother of both his sibling's and his friends. He's also not very serious and pretty confident in matches' ne? It's just my opinion! He's also a bit sadistic sometimes...hehehe As usual, tell me whom you want next and **review!**


	4. Kikumaru Eiji

AN: Repost Edited thanks to **YoJi KoBaYaKaWa** and **Kimmy**. Sometimes I think I just type too fast and misspell words a lot. Thanks! and "gomen!" to all the mistakes in the previous chapter, I don't know how to change it. haha

**tessaeharrison:**It would be great if he actually said all these comebacks

**KatrinaKaiba: **Eiji's up! Hope you like!

**Kaze:** hehe, I love the sarcastic Tezuka too!

**misunderstood-orchid:**I like Momo too! I'm most probably going to put him up soon!

**G.Rei Lam:**You push all the buttons so that the lift stops at every level and the person that's waiting for the lift has to wait and usually gets a bit annoyed. Hehe. I used to do that.

**Insanatrix**: Of course he's a drama queen! Did you actually think that he was that emotionless? hahaha

**Ria Sakazaki**: I'm a bit more biased to het! ; ). Sorry!

**XxcolourwayxX**, **sakura-chan, ****Ahotep****An Hawkes,** **starfruit-22****Sakura Tenkou****lunartick****MissSilver****scorch66****tessaeharrison****, Higuma Otochi **

All of you guys **_rock_** so much for reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Inui: Based on the data I have collected-

Momo: You and you data! Tennis is not played with data! It's played with your _gut_ feelings! Dumb data…I can't believe data tennis actually beat me!

Inui: This is not about tennis! As I was saying before _someone_, **rudely interrupted** me, there is a 99.9 chance that the author does not own this. The other 0.1 is coincidence. XP

* * *

Please complete this by next Tuesday. Be as honest as possible. If we found out that you lied, you will be forced to drink one liter of Inui's most evil concoction. Happy Surveying!

**Back to Basics:**

Name: Kikumaru Eiji

Nicknames: Drama Queen gasps I'm _so _hurt! I don't over-react! Much. And Energizer Bunny because I'm always HYPER! Or maybe I just have a form of undiagnosed ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) that I have been told _many_ times.

Age: 14. I'm a high-and-mighty senior! Mwa ha ha ha

Height: 171cm

Birthday: November 28th

**Tennis Oriented:**

Special Move: Acrobatic Tennis! No one can beat my Kikumaru Beam!…It sounds like bean really, a hyper jumping bean nya!

Biggest Rival: Gakuto Mukahi. Hmph! He beat me in my acrobatic plays! Must train to get my _revenge._

Tennis Achievements: My acrobatic tennis _is_ pretty amazing if I say so myself!

Tennis Failures: I, the great Kikumaru Eiji does not fail. Oh wait, I did in the Fudomine game. Aw shucks!

Greatest Tennis Goal: To be the best doubles player with Oishi in Japan! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Biggest Tennis Advantage: My acrobatic play is _very_ good, because of my flexible, or rubbery as Momo-chan like to call it, body. I also have pretty good motion vision, where I can catch the movement of the tennis ball. Then again, it was just so confusing in the St Rudolph match! Stupid Akazawa and his moving ball. Gives me a headache just thinking about it. In addition to all these amazing stuff, I am also great at net play. See, I'm _such_ an accomplished tennis player. Shouldn't you be worshipping me now nya?

Biggest Tennis Weakness: My stamina sucks. I can't do long matches. I admit it. Happy?

Tennis Habits: I'm really fast, don't you think? And I'm great at provoking my opponents! haha.

**A Little More Personal:**

Favorite Colour: Red like my hair!

Favorite Food: Strawberry ice-cream YUM!

Favorite Scent: Toothpaste…why did I write that!

Favorite Saying: Hoi Hoi! And Nya. Yes, I speak a lot of _gibberish_.

Extracurricular activities: Tennis _duh._ Everyone seems to be writing that. And touring pet shops, with all the cute, cuddly, fluffy…animals!

Dream Job: hmm…an acrobat! Haha. A doubles tennis pro with Oishi?

What you're good at: My acrobatic plays! And usually irritating those around me hehehe. **I know you all love me anyways!**

Special Talents: My keen eyesight for tennis? And of course coming up with cute nicknames!

Where do you live: Tokyo, Japan.

Where would you like to live: Someplace fun! Like um…Disneyland!

Greatest fear: Spiders. Urgh. With their eight long, creepy legs and red beady eyes. Not to mention their fat, unproportionate bodies that when you squash under your shoe, all these slimy, sticky yellow juices come spilling out… shudders that and having no more toothpaste. AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Biggest Obsession: PILLOW FIGHTS!

Strange habits and/or activities: People say I'm very hyper and have A.D.D. I don't have A.D- hey look! A cat! Nya!

Three things/people you hate:back from cat chasing: um…not being friends with Oishi cries best friend forever! And people stealing my toothpaste cough**neesan**cough.

**Much More Personal:**

Significant Other: My teddy bear!…I have just decided to name him **kyu-ti!**

First Kiss (when/where/who): can't really remember. I think it was once during summer camp nya

Most Embarrassing Moment: There was one time I was trying to catch a ball with one of my acrobatic plays and landed flat on my face. Ah, the memories, the _painful_ memories. And once when I fell asleep in my strawberry ice cream. Waking up pink and freezing your face off (literally) is _not_ a good thing.

Secret fantasy: My dear Oishi-kun and strawberry ice cream…NO! STOP!

Ever had a Crush on a teacher: No, full stop.

Do you...

-Have a crush on anyone at the mo? There IS that cute 2nd year…and of course…

-Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? Not really. I like Venus and Serena Williams though, is that counted?

**Just Plain Silly:  
**

Can you sing the alphabet backwards: now I know my ABC's, next time won't you sing with me! Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L, K, J, I, H, J, F, E, D, C, B, A. I'm the only one who can do it! I'm the only one who can do it! Hoi Hoi! HAHA!

Superior look

Do you have a favorite stuffed toy: YES! My Mr. Kyu-ti!

Have you ever…

Cried to get out of trouble: Of course! I'm the baby after all, once I turn on the water works, I can get anything I want! After all, no one can resist my deep-blue eyes nya

Cried over a boy: I'm a guy, what do you think…unless a guy punches me then…

Laughed and had milk come out of your nose: Strawberry ice cream. Brain freeze. AHHHH! The good thing was that it sprayed all over Tezuka! Haha! Finally, a reaction from our captain. He made sure I regretted it though; those 100 laps were pure torture.

Pushed all the buttons on an elevator: Who hasn't?…it was the first thing I did when I could actually reach all the buttons!

Kicked a guy where it hurts: hehehe

Burped in someone's face: DUH! The wonders of coke and the perfect timing of my body functions. Kaidoh was pissed!

**Do You Think You Are:**

Smart: No… cries

Sexy: I prefer to be kawaii!

Athletic: No duh, I'm just a regular in one of the top tennis schools and play doubles at a national level.

Friendly: HAI! EVERYONE LOVES ME AND I LOVE EVERYONE!

Funny: Call me the school clown!

Dorky: In an extremely cute way, yes!

**The End:**

Most unlikely to respond to this survey: Mr. Kyu-ti cos he's not _alive_…IS HE!

* * *

AN: My recent obsession with teddy bears and naming them made me do it to Eiji's! I just love his really hyper and drama attitudand I really, really, hope taht I conveyed hisattitude!It's definitely a deadly combination! Much like me really. So, tell me who you want next and **review** kays? By the way, looking for a beta. I realize that I definitely make too many mistakes. Anyone? 


	5. Momoshiro Takeshi

AN: Apologies for OOCness! And thank you, thank you, thank you! To all the awesome reviewers! hands cookies to each and every one of the reviewers

* * *

Please complete this by next Tuesday. Be as honest as possible. If we find out that you lied, you will be forced to drink one liter of Inui's most evil concoction. Happy Surveying!

**Back to Basics:**

Name: Momoshiro Takeshi

Nicknames: Momo-chan! Kawaii ne?

Age: 13

Height: 170cm. I should have been a basketball player, especially with my dunk smash!

Birthday: July 23rd PRESENTS!

**Tennis Oriented:**

Special Move: Dunk Smash and Jack Knife. Power tennis rocks my smelly socks!

Biggest Rival: That damn Mamushi! Always picking a fight with me! Or do I always start the fights? Eh? He's funny when he's angry! Like a viper really, a very _dangerous_ viper.

Tennis Achievements: Being a Seigaku regular! It's really quite hard you know, especially since Seigaku is such an awesome school! Fight! Seigaku! Fight!

Tennis Failures: I got dropped out of regulars once ( sob sob

Greatest Tennis Goal: To get the better of that Mamushi and to win in Nationals!

Biggest Tennis Advantage: I can jump really really high, allowing me to do my awesome dunk smash! Like grasshopper high!

Biggest Tennis Weakness: I guess my technique isn't _that_ refined? I mean, Inui-senpai beat me with his dumb data tennis. That can't be good right?

Tennis Habits: I get HYPER! Before a big game.

**A Little More Personal:**

Favorite Colour: Red!

Favorite Food: Hamburgers! Mmm…11 burgers at one-shot is just enough to make me full!…Eiji calls me the bottomless pit when he had to pay for my burgers! I called him my ATM hehehe

Favorite Scent: deep, fried, burger patties grilling on the stove with the fat sizzling...mmm, OISHII! The expression, not the vice captain!…sensitive subject for him. hehehe

Favorite Saying: I prefer to be liked by many (girls)...what can I say? Wait, did I mention hot girls?

Extracurricular activities: I love my games! PSP and XBOX is LOVE…or OBSESSION, your pick.

Dream Job: hmm...tennis pro? Then all the hot girls will be coming after me!

What you're good at: Tennis. And I'm really friendly! I mean, I made friends with Ryoma right? This is Ryoma we're talking about.

Special Talents: I'm really awesome at smashing a tennis ball! Not to mention I'm so cheerful! HiHi! I can also eat a lot…like a garbage truck, as imouto-san likes to call me! Hmph!

Where do you live: In a really nice house. Duh. Oh, you mean Tokyo, Japan?

Where would you like to live: In a place full of hamburgers and all my friends!

Greatest fear: Fuji and that sadistic smile… what in the world is going on in his evil, genius mind! I dread to know.

Biggest Obsession: my Xbox! Halo and Final Fantasy is just tooooo awesome! And sis you hear of a new tennis game? Prince of Tennis, I think it's called. (AN: Couldn't resist!)

Strange habits and/or activities: I love tackling Ryoma-kun! He's just so short! Hehehe Eiji and I make a deadly team in the swamping Ryoma department!

Three things/people you hate: MAMUSHI! He. Is. My. Biggest. Rival. _Ever._ And not having my burgers! sob sob

**Much More Personal:**

Significant Other: no one looks around sheepishly

First Kiss (when/where/who): When I was seven I think, all the boys in the class ran around chasing girls!

Most Embarrassing Moment: Too many burgers…bleh. Just in buchou's face when he was giving a speech too! hahaha

Secret fantasy: None. Mamushi. NO!

Ever had a Crush on a teacher: There was that hot sub for English last term…man, was I ever interested…in English I mean. coughcough

Do you...

-Have a crush on anyone at the mo? A lot. Believe me.

-Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? That subb…

**Just Plain Silly:  
**

Can you sing the alphabet backwards: Like duh! I mean, If Eiji-senpai can do it, I definitely can right? Z,X,Y…erm…never mind.

Do you have a favorite stuffed toy: YES! It's called RYOMA! I just love to hug my little O'Chibi!

Have you ever…

Cried to get out of trouble: I did. It backfired. I cried some more.

Cried over a boy: Nooooooooo. Really.

Laughed and had milk come out of your nose: tries now yes. Ow…Not coke. Never coke.

Pushed all the buttons on an elevator: Did you even have to ask?

Kicked a guy where it hurts: hmm…good idea.

Burped in someone's face: Many times. Hey! Blame those burgers!

**Do You Think You Are:**

Smart: Hope so…but not as geeky as Inui-senpai!

Sexy: Of course, of course

Athletic: No duh. Tennis ability is something that actually means totally uncoordinated.

Friendly: How could you tell? grins

Funny: Yes! Yes! Yes?

Dorky: as in kid dorky? Kawaii dorky? YES.

**The End:**

Most unlikely to respond to this survey: Our dear Kaidoh…he's most probably hissing away at some cat somewhere!

* * *

AN: Soooo what do you think? Our lovable, fun, and hyper MOMO! Sorry for any errors, it's really late and my eyes hurt…gomen! And please review; reviews really give me a motivation to write. And as usual, tell me whom you want next! tries best as author to satisfy my dear readers 


	6. Inui Sadaharu

AN: **Finally**, after some problems with I managed to upload this chapter. Aren't you glad? note: I may not be able to update this that frequently 'cos school is starting for me soon! cries Go to my profile for updates!

Review replies:

Ryuu Amethyst: Yepp, I'm doing other schools too if anyone wants it! And don't worry about being crazy...I get that a lot. hehehe

neko11lover: Mamushi is viper in japanese, so yep, he's kaidoh!

Ahotep: Aww...I forgot about Ann! Bad author! Bad author!

And thanks so much for the **awesome** reviews:

Ria Sakazaki

ChildofLight 051

Old Fiat

Insanatrix

White Alchemist Taya

skitz skittles

JoonSanders

Nekoma-chan

yumise-lunar

Ricemeat 

KatrinaKaiba

A **million** hugs and kisses!

* * *

Please complete this by next Tuesday. Be as honest as possible. If we find out that you lied, you will be forced to drink one liter of Inui's most evil concoction. Happy Surveying!

**Back to Basics:**

Name: Inui Sadaharu

Nicknames: four-eyes coughcough and data man.

Age: I am 14 years, 9 months, 12 days and 47 minutes old. Give or take a few seconds.

Height: 184 cm. Yes, I am tall. Very tall.

Birthday: was born on June 3rd at approximately 11:06am.

**Tennis Oriented:**

Special Move: Data Tennis which usually has a 100 percent chance of success on players who are younger than me by at least 4 months and 79 percent success on players who are of a slightly higher caliber than me. And my "super sonic serve" that is aptly named by my team members that can go up to 195 mph.

Biggest Rival: Yanaga Renji. He has collected about 15 percentmore data than I have throughout the competitions and is at approximately 12 percent chance higher of beating me.

Tennis Achievements: I don't like to boast but I _am_ an accomplished player of data tennis.

Tennis Failures: I got kicked out of regulars and fully blame it on Echizen...or something

Greatest Tennis Goal:I'll rule the world with data tennis! evil laugh …

Biggest Tennis Advantage: I am able to collect data on players and their moves so that I am able to predict their moves accurately thus putting me at a 37 percent advantage.

Biggest Tennis Weakness: Sometimes I might get the data wrong resulting in disastrous consequences. Well mostly of me losing…

Tennis Habits: I collect data on my opponents. Duh. I mean, data tennis. Data.

**A Little More Personal:**

Favorite Colour: Black.

Favorite Food: I honestly don't get what's so bad about my Inui juice. It strengthens the body and pretty much an energy drink. The horrible taste is just a side effect…and for my pure amusement. evil reflection of glasses

Favorite Scent: This flowery scent I think I smelled in class next to Sasuke-chan…er…

Favorite Saying: I'm just here to take data.

Extracurricular activities: Tennis, collecting data and making my Inui juice.

Dream Job: Chemist. Or to own a smoothie shop. evil laugh

What you're good at: Collecting data. And making my Inui juice.

Special Talents: I admit I have a knack for making people freak out. Especially with a glass of Inui juice next to me.

Where do you live: 52 Seishun road. House 13, first bedroom on the right on the second story. Postal code: 873626. Tokyo, Japan

Where would you like to live: Anywhere really…

Greatest fear: My data failing me! sob sob

Biggest Obsession: Did you not get what I have been saying for the past 17 questions about _gathering data_?

Strange habits and/or activities: Data! Data! Data! Okay, serious obsession here.

Three things/people you hate: People surpassing my data. I mean, why can't you just be a good little tennis player sticking to the laws of science and data and let me beat you already!

**Much More Personal:**

Significant Other: My green notebook. What? It's with me all the time and it's _significant_ to me.

First Kiss (when/where/who): There is a 67 percent chance that this is asked by a coach or a too obsessed fan of Seigaku. cough**tomoko**cough

Most Embarrassing Moment: I don't get embarrassed. Except for that time when Sasuke…

Secret fantasy: None whatsoever. That one where I married my green notebook doesn't count!

Ever had a Crush on a teacher: There was that physics teacher. She took more notes than the class combined, which I immensely respect her for. It was not a crush Eiji!

Do you...

-Have a crush on anyone at the mo? No. No. No.

-Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? No. Really. I swear. Okay, that physics teacher.

**Just Plain Silly:  
**

Can you sing the alphabet backwards: Only 1 out of 200 people are able to sing the alphabet backwards. These people are either hyperactive or just plain crazy. Yes, I'm referring to you Eiji.

Do you have a favorite stuffed toy: There was a data man toy I had when I was 5…

Have you ever…

Cried to get out of trouble: Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to see it behind my glasses would you?

Cried over a boy: Of course not.

Laughed and had milk come out of your nose: Inui juice. Aozu to be exact. That was just plain horrible.

Pushed all the buttons on an elevator: Guilty as charged. I just wanted to see how long the elevator would take before it reached the top! All in the name of data of course. Annoying the commuters was a bonus.

Kicked a guy where it hurts: I'm not _that_ evil. Or did I?

Burped in someone's face: Never!

**Do You Think You Are:**

Smart: I usually _do_ get high grades.

Sexy: erm…no

Athletic: I think brains before brawn for me.

Friendly: I have been known as cold…and sadistic…

Funny: I don't laugh. Ever. Just grin evilly while holding up my Inui juice at most.

Dorky: I have been called that once, twice, a lot of times. Fine! I am dorky!

**The End:**

Most unlikely to respond to this survey: I have just realized that no one could have made em drink my most evil concoction if I did not give it to him or her. Why didn't I think of that in the first place? Damn.


	7. Atobe Keigo

**AN:** There are so so so many excuses I could give, but I think I'll just with SORRY! For not updating. Life got in the way somewhere. Anyways, I _know_ I haven't finished the Seigaku team, but I just couldn't resist Atobe-sama! Haha! so here he his! Dedicated to QiQi. Your beloved Atobe-sama! Haha!

**Response to my very first flame(:** : Well, yea. Thanks for pointing all those points out to me? But honestly, this is a humour fic, and in my opinion, let's it be at least a little bit OOC. Not trying to sound defensive or anything, but I've read way worse OOC's where it doesn't even seem sane for the characters to be saying that. And on the comment on it being silly, well it is a humour fic, not a dramatic, long, formally written novel, so yea? cut it some slack! and they don't know that it was Ryuzaki-sensei who sent it either, hence the note of unformality. Oh, but the "it's a same answers" thing was actually useful, and I guess I'll try to work on that? Yea and if you're flaming me, could you please have the courtesy of leaving your pen-name so I could possibly see what YOU have written? I promise I won't flame it or anything, just curious. And anyways, thanks for those comments I guess, but I don't think I'll stop writing this because some people actually DO like it, okay? Oh. and aren't you supposed to be a critic, not a critique? While a Critique was the review itself, the Critic is the one who critiques the story.

/rant

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, if I owned a whole team of hot boys would you ever think I'd be writing fanfiction?

* * *

Please complete this by next Tuesday. Be as honest as possible. If we find out that you lied, you will be forced to drink one liter of Inui's most evil concoction. Happy Surveying! 

**Back to Basics:**

Name: Atobe Keigo

Nicknames: Ore-sama and Atobe the beautiful, among many other countless complimentary names. Oh, and I get called a DIVA a lot too!

Age: 14

Height: 175cm

Birthday: Oct 4th. Worship me with presents!

**Tennis Oriented:**

Special Move: I'm good at everything really, but I guess one of my better moves would be the Rondo To Destruction! Mwa ha ha! You can never escape from it! And of course, you can never escape my Insight!

Biggest Rival: I'm greater than everyone, of course. But Tezuka _is _quite a worthy opponent.

Tennis Achievements: How am I supposed to list all my achievements in one line? It'll take at least three pages! is cut off before rambling continues

Tennis Failures: well, has ore-sama _ever_ failed? Of course not! Right Kabaji? "usu"

Greatest Tennis Goal: for Hyotei to win the Nationals! And of course they will. 'cos ore-sama's the captain!

Biggest Tennis Advantage: ah! Where do I begin! My Insight's really really good, and so's my ball sense, and beauty's always useful and--- (AN: the author has cut off this really long list due to lack of space.)

Biggest Tennis Weakness: Ore-sama doesn't have any. Right Kabaji? "usu"

Tennis Habits: I _might_ like to bring my hand up to my face whenever I do my Insight, but it just brings out my beauty, doesn't it?

**A Little More Personal:**

Favorite Colour: the nicenice purple of my hair. Honestly, have you ever seen such a beautiful colour of nature?

Favorite Food: Chocolates, actually, can't you just see ore-sama enjoying one with a cup of tea in his study, while reading a good book? But only ones from Godiva!

Favorite Scent: hmm…_hmm…_

Favorite Saying: Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina! Be awed by my prowess!

Extracurricular activities: Tennis. And I do enjoy fly-fishing occasionally.

Dream Job: I'm good at everything, really, so…ANYTHING!

What you're good at: (Refer to long long list attached)

Special Talents: (See above/other really long list)

Where do you live: A really nice mansion(: (address has not been disclosed in the event of obsessed rabid fan girl attack.)

Where would you like to live: The Caribbean was nice, the last time I went there, and then there's…

Greatest fear: loosing all my looks! Erm…

Biggest Obsession: I should have more then one.

Strange habits and/or activities: Ore-sama's never strange. He's simply unique!

Three things/people you hate: I don't hate people. They usually hate _me_ for being everything they're not yea?

**Much More Personal:**

Significant Other: erm…erm…

First Kiss (when/where/who): It was stolen! That much I remember!

Most Embarrassing Moment: Ore-sama doesn't get embarrassed by anyone. Except when Shishido pushed me off the diving board in my own pool.

Secret fantasy: all of Ore-sama's fantasies have been realized!

Ever had a Crush on a teacher: NO! Really. But I bet that new Greek sub has a thing for me.

Do you...

-Have a crush on anyone at the mo? Erm…maybe? No wait! I don't do crushes!

-Have a crush on anyone WAY older/younger than you? DAME!

**Just Plain Silly:**

Can you sing the alphabet backwards: refers to alphabet list (Atobe does not fail!)

Do you have a favorite stuffed toy: YEP! He's called Ore-sama too!

Have you ever…

Cried to get out of trouble: YADA! Ore-sama _does not_ cry. Unless he wants something. Then that's fair game.

Cried over a boy: Ore-sama does not cry!

Laughed and had milk come out of your nose: No! What a ghastly, uncivilized and unbeautiful thing to do!

Pushed all the buttons on an elevator: ore-sama does not do such "menial" tasks. I have my butlers to do that for me. Yes, including pushing all the buttons if Ore-sama wishes.

Kicked a guy where it hurts: Nope! Kabaji can do it!

Burped in someone's face: Another uncivilized thing!

**Do You Think You Are:**

Smart: OF COURSE! I don't top every class by being retarded you know.

Sexy: I don't have to answer that! Just ask my fan club!

Athletic: Another rhetorical question.

Friendly: Everyone loves me! What do you think?

Funny: Ah, another one of my attributes. A really good sense of humor. Right Kabaji? a pause, before "Usu"

Dorky: No way! I'm too beautiful for that.

**The End:**

Most unlikely to respond to this survey: Jiroh. He'll be sleeping again.

* * *

AN: YEP YEP! new chappie up? after like half a year! hehe! a million sorrys! really really. hands out "sorry" cookies. SORRY! EVERYONE! even though updates have been irrehgular, continue to support yeas? so...read and review! and, as usual, vote for who you wnat next, yea? open to other schools!...except Nationals, 'cos I haven't watched till there yet. haha! so REVIEW! 


End file.
